


Late Night

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Snark, does this count as snark?, i literally don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Janus can’t quite remember why he’s out wandering the halls late at night after a long day of filming. Virgil finds him, and gets him to sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/gifts).



> At this point, I can’t even tell if this is in character or not, I just know that I wrote this because my pal IvyCpher, being the devious person they are, wrote an incredibly angsty Anxceit fic and I needed a way to cope with it. So, here we are!

Janus probably should’ve been asleep. It was well past midnight, and he’d been busy all day filming his lines for a new Sanders Sides episode. He was beyond exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as he stumbled down the hallway in the dark, but he kept going anyway. There was something he needed. Sure, he couldn’t quite remember what that thing was, exactly, but he knew it was important. It was… where was he going, again?

Coming to a stop, he idly traced his fingers over the wall as he yawned. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. He should probably turn back, go to bed, and wait until tomorrow for whatever he was wanting. That sounded...

“Janus?”

...sounded like his boyfriend.

“Virgil,” he slurred, unable to resist smiling as he turned in his general direction. When had the hallway started spinning, he wondered vaguely. “Hello.”

Warm hands cupped his elbows. “Janus, why are you still awake?” Virgil leaned in close, examining his face worriedly, and Janus blinked, trying to clear his head enough to answer.

“I had to get something,” he said finally. That was right. “Don’t remember what.” Gravity felt heavier by the second, and he slumped forward into Virgil, resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re warm,” he murmured, and he felt Virgil scoop him up into his arms.

“And you’re delirious,” he said, pressing a kiss to Janus’ forehead. “Let’s get you to bed.” They started moving, and Janus closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being held.

When he next opened his eyes, daylight was streaming in through familiar windows, and his head was pillowed on a familiar chest. 

Slowly, the memory of the previous night trickled into his brain. Filming gone late, practically falling asleep standing up, and then an ill-advised trip down the hall in search of-

Underneath him, Virgil shifted, and Janus smiled as he propped himself up so he could see his face.

“Good morning,” he said, and had to hold in a laugh when Virgil grumbled.

“Is it noon yet?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

Janus leaned over to check the clock. “Half past ten.”

“Then it’s not time to be awake, and you should be sleeping,” Virgil insisted, trying to pull him back down. “You need it.”

“Yes, and I’m sure that’s the only reason. It has nothing to do with your own nonexistent sleep schedule at  _ all, _ ” Janus said with a smirk. 

“Exactly.”

Satisfied, he let his boyfriend drag him down until he was once again laying with his head on Virgil’s chest. Once he was there, he yawned, tiredness creeping up on him again without warning. He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle sound of two people breathing and two hearts beating in sync. Maybe Virgil was onto something with this sleep-until-noon plan after all.

It wouldn’t be until that afternoon, after both of them finally woke up and were watching a movie together, when Janus remembered what it was he had been looking for so late at night. 

“I can’t believe myself,” he said out loud, tempted to slap a hand over his forehead. Typical.

“What?” Virgil asked, confused.

“It was you,” Janus told him with a groan. “I was wandering the halls delirious at some ungodly hour because I was looking for you.”

Virgil snickered. “Even though I’m always right here, and you know that?”

“Apparently I don’t when I’m exhausted.”

“You’re a sap.”

“Yes, I’m well aware by now,” Janus said, rolling his eyes fondly. “But only for you.”


End file.
